The needles of the needle bars of textile machines of the generic kind are subject to wear during operation or they may break off. Therefore it is necessary to replace the needle bars after a certain time of operation. Consequently, such needle bars must be connected with the needle bar carrier in a manner easy to insert and easy to release, on the other hand it must be ensured during operation that the needle bars are absolutely safely arrested in the needle bar carrier.
Various arresting techniques have been developed to this effect. It is known in particular to arrest needle bars with a metal root in the needle bar carrier or in a longitudinal groove of the latter by soldering. Furthermore, arresting by way of an adhesive has been disclosed. Other solutions teach to provide the side walls of the needle bar root with burllike projections, so that the needle bars can be inserted into corresponding grooves of the needle bar carrier in the way of a slide-lock.
These prior art solutions are of disadvantage because they are neither easy to handle nor ensure sufficiently reliable arresting, nor can they be used for needle bars with a root formed by a plastic bar.